No Confies En Dormir
by NachiCullen
Summary: Edward y Bella han salido por un dia de campo. Pero nadie espera que Edward se 'duerma' y que cuando despierte... ¿estee matando a Bella? ¿La transformará? - ExB, AU, OS


**los personajes no son mios, son de Stephenie Meyer!**

* * *

**NO CONFIES EN DORMIR**

**BELLA POV**

Supongo que hoy era un día cualquiera, más bien como cualquier otro, pero algo me decía que algo raro, nuevo o extraño estaba a punto de ocurrir…

El Volvo plateado se detuvo frente a la fachada de mi casa, últimamente habían estado pasando cosas increíbles, cosas que nunca pensé que me podrían pasar.

Lo primero era que Edward me había pedido matrimonio más veces de las que le pidió Emmett a Rose.

Después estaba el hecho de que le había comprado a Charlie un tiquete a Charlie…uno que no debió comprar.

Su vuelo tuvo un terrible percance lo que hizo que hubiera un accidente, Charlie quedo en coma, murió tres meses después, por un infarto, René me había tratado de convencer de que me fuera con ella y Phil para Phoenix, sin embargo, yo no había aceptado sus proposiciones, no había aceptado ninguna de todas las que me habían hecho, Edward me había dicho que el aceptaría mi decisión y que no se pondría en mi contra si yo decidía irme con ella.

Nadie me comprendía, solo Edward, talves.

Habían pasado ya tres meses desde la muerte de Charlie, yo ya era mayor de edad, faltaba poco para que Edward, su familia, y yo nos fuéramos a Darmouth.

El pueblo de Forks había estado más tranquilo que de costumbre, yo estaba más tranquila que de costumbre, incluso las proposiciones de Edward me había resultado…nada.

No le había prestado la menor atención a cada una de ellas, no, no lo había hecho, ni lo pensaba hacer.

Bien, no era tan boba como para dejarlo ir, talves, algún día, aceptaría cada una de sus proposiciones…

Salí corriendo hacia en baño, hoy en la mañana no había tenido tiempo de hacer mis necesidades porque la duende de mi amiga Alice me llamo súper temprano para que me arreglara para ir de compras o cualquier actividad que me mantuviese despierta, por suerte, y para mi gusto , Edward se había ofrecido a llevarme a un día de campo…

Cuando regresé a mi habitación todo estaba tranquilo, como si el más suave de los suspiros hubiera sido atrapado en el silencio, no se escuchaba nada. Edward me esperaba sentado en mi vieja y chirriante silla mecedora.

_Y bien, Bella, como lo prometido es deuda… ¿nos podemos ir al prado? Tengo algo muy…no sé cómo decir…en el prado.

_ ¿En el prado? Pensé que me ibas a llevar a tu casa primero para ir luego al prado…

_ Tonta Bella - dijo mientras creaba mi sonrisa predilecta – crees que te dejaría ir con Alice para que sufras un calvario con ella? Además, sé que si llego a poner un pie en esa casa, estando Alice allí…te tomaría… a la fuerza.

Pude ver como sus ojos se oscurecían lentamente. Se veían de un color carbón, uno muy oscuro, pero con un brillo que le daba un toque peligroso…

_Ed.. Edward… tu …. no … .haz. . ido…a cazar. ¿O sí?- solo con darle una rápida mirada a ese par de pupilas dilatadas de un color sorprendentemente oscuro me daba terror, incluso pánico.

_Bella, yo…lo siento…no quería asustarte, además sabes que yo ya me puedo enfrentar con todo aquello referente a tu sangre.

_ Edward no mientas, _¿hace cuánto que no cazas?_

___Mmm si tú quieres que responda… hace tres semanas y media, pero no te alarmes, solo han sido tres días más, ya te dije que puedo, además, si te mordiera, sé que pararía, lo haría…supongo.

_ Edward, que tal si mejor posponemos, esto, creo que sería capaz de soportar un día de compras con Alice, de veras, no tienes que aguantar tu sed solo por estar conmigo….

A este tiempo yo ya estaba a punto de suplicarle, no solo porque se pudiera descontrolar y morderme sino porque… no quería que sufriera.

_ bella, tranquilízate amor, no pasara nada, he estado pensando últimamente en varias cosas, quiero casarme contigo, quiero que seas feliz, no quiero permitir que la tristeza te embargue, he tomado este día para que estés a mi lado…por siempre, como siempre…

Esas palabras me hacían sentir como si de verdad hubiera algo oculto tras ellas, algo estaba tramando, según lo que había dicho era que había algo preparado en el prado, algo hermoso, pero que poda ser… que…

.

.

.

**EDWARD POV:**

Estoy cien por ciento arrepentido de haber comprado ese maldito tiquete, sé que esto fue…muy riesgoso, estuve a punto de perder a mi Bella, ocasionando que se desmayara por tres horas al enterarse que su padre había muerto, pero de haber sabido que su padre moriría…no lo hubiera comprado, nunca.

Hoy le había estado hablando a Emmett sobre organizar un día de campo para bella, él solo me ayudo a cargar las cosas, mientras Jasper me daba más ideas.

Quería que todo fuese perfecto.

En estas últimas semanas había estado pidiéndole matrimonio a Bella, quería que fuera feliz conmigo, sabía que ella era la mujer de mi vida, o más bien la mujer de mi existencia, pero, en fin, sabía que ella sería la mujer ideal para mí.

_ Ey Eddie, basta de delirar, se te sale la baba…- Emmett interrumpió mis pensamientos, lo mire con una mirada furibunda que lo hizo irse- está bien, yo solo quería evitar que comieras sopa de moscas, estuviste a punto de que te entrara una mosca.

Salió corriendo hacia la casa mientras yo arreglaba la sesta y el mantel bajo la sombra de un roble. Me levante tratando mirando hacia todos lados, en busca de que algo o alguien dañaran mi velada.

Si, hoy le pediría matrimonio a mi Bells,… otra vez.

Solo quería que fuera más romántico…

Salí del prado, rogando al cielo o a lo que estuviera allá arriba, aparte de las nubes o algún pájaro, de que no lloviera.

En las últimas horas, días y semanas había estado muy ocupado, como había dicho anteriormente, ocupado tratando de que Bella aceptara casarse conmigo que no había valorado ni pensado, en ningún momento, en ir de cacería, creo que lo haría después de mi día de campo con Bella.

Fruncí el ceño ante ese pensamiento…

Ahora que recordaba, una de las mayores cosas que quería Bella en la vida era ser vampira, yo le había dicho que cuando nos casáramos yo mismo la convertiría, pero algo me decía que debía hacerlo antes de que… no sé, deben ser cosas mías.

Seguro mi falta de alimento me estaba volviendo loco.

Además, ese pensamiento sobre la transformación de Bella se me había quedado grabado permanentemente en mi mente, no lo podía sacar.

_¿Y si la convertía hoy?_

No me había percatado de que ya estaba en el volvo, camino a casa de Bella. Hoy solo la llevaría de campo y le propondría matrimonio, otra vez, y talves habláramos sobre su transformación…

.

.

.

La había convencido, ella no había sido tan fácil últimamente, se la pasaba como si viviera dentro de un mundo congelado donde solo existía ella y esa vieja y desalada casa, necesitaba algo nuevo, algo más vivo.

_ Bella, no hagas trampa, bien, creo que me pase, después de todo, no dejare que hagas trampa.

Le había vendado los ojos cuando legamos a la entrada al prado, sé que odiaba las sorpresas, pero quería que lo que pasar aquí ocurriera de forma… mágica, que ya nada existirá, ni siquiera ese chucho de la Push.

_ Edward, crees que me puedas llevar? No voy a poder caminar todo ese tramo en un tiempo definido. Y mucho menos si estoy con los ojos vendados – dijo mientras se reía tiernamente.

_ Ok… dije mientras la tomaba en brazos y la llevaba rápidamente hacia el gran prado, la coloque suavemente sobre el mantel _( o tapete como quieran llamarlo, yo no sé cómo se llama…) _, me senté al otro lado de ella, poniendo en medio la pequeña sesta de comida. Esme había estado peguntándose esta mañana sobre qué tipo de comida debía de poner en ella, yo solo le había dicho que algo liviano y que fuera sencillo, como Bella, MI Bella.

_ Ya me puedo quietar la pañoleta? Puedo oler algo muy rico desde aquí, ¿es un sándwich? Mmm mi estómago está que quiere hablara, tengo mucho apetito, Alice estuvo por mi casa ayer en la tarde, me rapto y me llevo al mall, casi me mata del cansancio, algo quería hacer…

Cuando le quite la venda, ella estaba con los ojos cerrados, lo que le daba un toque muy angelical, su suave aroma se había quedado en la pañoleta, supongo que me la quedaría, hasta la eternidad, sentí como los ojos se oscurecían al ver como ella masticaba deliciosamente el emparedado.

Se sonrojo justo en el momento en que me atrapo mirándola. Me dio una mirada intensa y escondió la mirada. Le tome la barbilla e hice que volteara hacia mí, quería leer su mirada transparente, quería saber que pensaba, quería saber…quería saberlo todo.

_ ¿Por qué te sonrojas?

_ Edward, estaba…pensando que…olvídalo-dijo volteando nuevamente hacia el suelo a la vez que un intenso rubor cubriera sus mejillas.

Talves tendría mis ojos así hasta, siempre.

_ Bella, sabes que puedes confiar en mí, sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras…

_Bueno,- dijo a la vez que mordía el emparedado, se veía realmente sexy comiendo - estaba pensando en tu proposición…quería saber cuándo…cuando me puedes transformar…

La mire intensamente, quería hipnotizarla para que aceptara casarse conmigo. Ella solo logró mirarme de la misma forma, pero con un rubor en sus mejillas.

_ Cuando aceptes casarte conmigo, Bella, te hare la mujer más feliz del mundo. Quería hacer esto de la manera correcta, pero veo que no puede ser así, Bella, estoy demasiado enamorado de ti, no soportaría perderte. Aceptare hacer cualquier cosa por ti, solo dime que aceptas, Bella. Desde que te vi pude sentir que mi mundo cambiaba, pude sentir muchas cosas, cada vez que te veo se me confunde todo lo que pienso, solo con mirarte. Bella, cuantas veces necesito decirte que te amo? Te amo, te amo, te amo…. ¿Bella, aceptarías ser mi esposa y pasar el resto de la eternidad junto a mi…?

Hubo un fuerte rubor en sus mejillas, lo que ocasionó que mis ojos se oscurecieran, sabía que lo había superado, pero algo en mi interior, muy en el fondo, me decía que no.

La tan esperada respuesta se plantó frente a mis ojos, ella solo asintió, dándome mi sí.

La alce en todo lo alto mientras le daba vueltas y le besaba toda la cara.

Cuando la baje, la mire a los ojos…

_ Estas seguras de que es esto lo que quieres?

_ Edward, cada vez que te veo siento que te conociera de toda la vida, siento que mi mundo está junto a ti, cada vez que estoy justo a ti pienso y siento que tú eres mi mundo… Te amo y acepto pasar toda la eternidad junto a ti.

Y con eso nos fundimos en un tierno beso de amor y alegría, tenía tantos sentimientos guardados…sentía que explotaría de la emoción. Suerte que no estaba Jasper…

Eran alrededor de las seis de la tarde, mi Bella ya estaba cansada, lo podía ver en su mirada. Hoy había sido un día de muchas emociones, habíamos hablado sobre su transformación, le conté sobre mis planes para su transformación…

Poco a poco fue cayendo en un pasivo sueno, su cara se fue tranquilizando hasta tal punto que parecía sonreír en sueños.

Yo voltee al cielo y me quede meditando…pensando en nuestra boda…su transformación…la universidad…las noticias para René… nuestra vida juntos….

Pude sentir que realmente estaba durmiendo, inconscientemente, mientras veía a mi ángel, tenía tantas ganas de besarla…de decirle lo mucho que la amaba…

Me acerque lentamente a su cuello para dejar mi beso grabado, mi beso de eterno amor por ella…de pronto su fuerte aroma me noqueo…

_Deje de sentir que el cuerpo que estaba acurrucado junto al mío era mi novia, mi gran amor…ahora era mi fuente de alimento._

.

.

.

Sentí como ese líquido vital se vertía cálidamente sobre mis labios, esta alucinando o esa sangre era demasiado dulce…me sentía en la nada…me sentía en el cielo, traté de abrir los ojos para ver de dónde venía tan deliciosa sangre, pero no sirvió de nada.

De la nada un montón de imágenes me llegó a la cabeza, Bella en su habitación, Bella con los ojos vendados mientras reía alegremente, otra imagen entro en mi mente, era bella moviendo la cabeza suavemente mientras me daba un suave si acepto y lo último era ella durmiendo…a mi lado.

Fue entonces que caí en cuenta…

Abrí los ojos rápidamente mientras veía la más terrible de las imágenes frente a mí.

Bella estaba mirándome con ojos lacrimosos tenía una mirada intensa, me miraba con amor, con devoción, pero con dolor…

La solté rápidamente y mire lo que había ocasionado_…__** (**__Chicas, aquí pueden escuchar una canción como: My Immortal Instrumental-de Evanescence__**)**_

_**Mi Bella estaba a punto de morir… por mi… soy culpable…**_

_Me arrodille a su lado, mirando su cuello, estaba todo manchado en sangre…Su mirada solo estaba dirigida hacia mí, sus latidos se hacían cada vez más suaves, más lentos, estaba muriendo…_

_**_Edward…te amo… hiciste lo correcto, te amare eternamente…no importa donde esté…- **_Fue cerrando los ojos lentamente y su ritmo cardiaco fue disminuyendo.

_**_NOOOOOOOOOOOO, NO BELLA, NO TE VAYAS, NO ME DEJES, AMOR…**_

Logré hacer que mantuviera la vista la vista clavada en mí…La recosté contra el árbol y le mordí las muñecas, su cuello…todos los sitios en donde mi ponzoña le fuera fácil fluir…

Esperé un tiempo para ver si funcionaba, sabía que debía funcionar, si no…hallaría una forma de morir con ella, hallaría la forma...

Solo unos minutos después su corazón empezó a correr como si estuviera en una maratón, se escuchaba demasiado rápido para sonar al de un humano.

La tome en brazos y la acomodé sobre mi regazo, esperando que ella estuviera bien…

_ Edward, me duele, arde, ayúdame….

Su voz estaba siendo demasiado dolorosa, era casi mortífera, sentía como me rompía por dentro al escuchar como sus latidos se aceleraban, eso solo mostraba el cambio, su cambio….

.

.

.

Pasó solo un día y medio hasta que termino su transformación, la poca sangre que tenía hizo que fuera más rápido el proceso. Pude ver como sus ojos se abrían hacia mí, hacia un nuevo mundo…

_ TE AMO, EDWARD, GRACIAS POR ESTE MARAVILLOSO REGALO…

Me miro como si estuviera esperando que le respondiera algo, solo pude hacer lo que quería hacer hace unos días…

Nos dimos un suave y pasional beso, nuestro primer beso como inmortales…

* * *

_**DIGANME QUIEN LLORO!**_

_**JURO QUE LLORE. = $**_

_**ESTE ES EL RESULTADO DE ESCUCHAR: **_

**My Immortal instrumental by Evanescence**

_(Solo escuchenla)_

**Juro que llore…mi fuente de inspiración? Estaba pensando en mi familia, en estas vacaciones, en Edward y Bella… en mis amigas…cosas sin sentido, pero pensé hace un tiempo lo del día de campo y de repente puff entran Edward y Bella en acción jajajaja**

**PERDON POR ASUSTARLAS CON LO ULTIMO 8-S**

**SORRY!**

**PD**_**: SIENTO QUE ESTE FIC FUERA TAN ACELERADO COMO EL OTROS DE *D.D.U.A.E.F* es que soy mala con los OS's**_

_**Deben saber que esto era algo que tenia planeado para mi regreso, pero como ven…no me resisti!**_

_**REVIEWS?**_

_**Aunque sean tres palabritas!**_


End file.
